One Night at Flumpty's (серия игр)
One Night at Flumpty's ''(ONaF)'' (рус. 'Одна ночь с Шалтаем')'' — ещё одна фанатская пародия на игру Five Nights at Freddy's. Уже есть вторая часть под названием One Night at Flumpty's 2 и демо-версия незаконченной третьей части. В отличии от многих других пародий и официальной игры, эта игра имеет мультяшную рисовку и персонажей, а также всего одну ночь, вследствие чего время идёт очень медленно. Как и в первой части FNaF, в игре есть двери и их подсветка. Несмотря на мультяшную графику, скримеры очень даже страшные. Ссылка на скачивание - http://gamejolt.com/games/one-night-at-flumpty-s/46802 Антагонисты Flumpty Bumpty '''Flumpty Bumpty '(рус. Шалтай-Болтай) — главный антагонист в игре. По форме он напоминает обычное яйцо. Начинает путь с камеры 1 и может пройти через камеры 4, 2В, 2А. Порядка перемещения по камерам у него нет, он ходит по ним случайным образом. Выполняет роль Фредди в игре, однако ведет себя, как Бонни. В начале ночи звонит игроку по телефону и говорит, что якобы собирается его убить. Заходит в офис из левой стороны. Может заблокировать дверь. Во время нападения на игрока его глаза становятся "человеческими", во рту появляются острые зубы, приобретается синеватый окрас вместо белого и язык становится змеиным. Убить может только после поднятия монитора. У него есть золотая копия - Золотой Шалтай (Golden Flumpty). Flumty_screamer.gif|Скример Шалтая Flumptydoor.jpg|В левой двери Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam (рус. 'Именинник Блам)'' — второй антагонист в игре. Его голова прямоугольная и большая, туловище наоборот тонкое и маленькое. Иногда кажется, будто у него нет ног. На голове всегда носит колпак с расцветкой, похожей на пиццу. Начинает путь с камеры 1, и проходит через камеры 4 и 2В. Блам может ходить только по заданному пути. Выполняет роль Чики с элементами Фредди в игре. Заходит через правую дверь. В отличие от Шалтая, убивает в любое время, чем напоминает Фредди. Во время нападения он похож на губку,его лицо становится "дырявым" и приобретает лавандовый оттенок, исчезают глаза. На камере 2В одевается, как "Кевин-младший", а именно - поверх праздничного колпака надевает шляпу, на левый глаз монокль, подтяжки и галстук-бабочку. В правой руке держит трубку. Возможно, что аббревиатура его имени (ВВВ) - это отсылка к BB. Birthday_Boy_Blam_Screamer.gif|Скример Бой Блама Blamdoor.jpg|В правой двери ekOGMHI6X60.jpg|Бой Блам в костюме Кевина младшего The Beaver '''The Beaver (рус. 'Бобр')'' — третий и самый опасный антагонист. С виду обычный бобр. Начинает путь из туалета, выполняет в игре роль Фокси. Обычно сидит в туалете (камера 6), читая газету. Где-то в час ночи он уберёт газету и будет смотреть на камеру. Чтобы он не прибежал, нужно следить за ним. Оставшееся до его прибытия время можно узнать по туалетной бумаге. Когда рулон кончается, это означает, что он уже совсем скоро прибежит к вам в офис через камеру 2В, если рулон закончился, следует закрыть правую дверь. Во время нападения у него изменяется цвет зубов с белого на оранжевый. Когда Бобр бежит во офис, можно заметить, что вместо ног у него лезвия. Beaver_screamer.gif|Скример Бобра 2015-03-15_00001.jpg|Читает газету авпвапвпквекеап.jpg|Смотрит в камеру 2015-03-14_00003.jpg|Бумага кончается. Скоро будет бежать йцуйуйкуцкйцу.jpg|Бумага кончилась. Сейчас побежит. LegsOfTheBeaver.png|Ноги Бобра Redman '''Redman' (рус. 'Красный человек') ''(его имя - возможно отсылка к Фиолетовому Человеку) — четвёртый антагонист в игре. По виду напоминает некое подобие скелета или паука. Вы ведь заметили, что в начале игры камера 3 не работает? В 3 часа ночи она включается, и мы видим некое подобие маленького ада. Оттуда и начинается его путь. Проходит только по заданному пути через камеры 4, 1 и 2А (когда он находиться в этих комнатах, то камеры в них отключаются). В его комнате есть загадочная тень. Появляется в левой двери и атакует только при поднятии монитора. Действуем так же, как и с Шалтаем-Болтаем: закрываем перед ним дверь. Как стало известно из второй части, он является пауком, возможно исполняет роль Бонни. Во второй части он тоже имеется. Во время нападения у него пропадает левый глаз, а правый глаз увеличивается, также его тело становится чёрным. Вполне возможно, что появление изображения на третьей камере в 3 часа ночи - отсылка к теории о появлении кухни в Five Nigts at Freddy's 1. Red_Screamer.gif|Скример Красного Человека Lava_skurleyton.png|В левой двери Grunkfuss the Clown '''Grunkfuss the Clown' (рус. 'Клоун Грункфусс')'' — пятый антагонист в игре. По праву считается самым страшным антагонистом в игре. Выглядит как обычный клоун, но очень страшный, имеет огромные зубы. Начало его пути неизвестно (возможно, камера 5). Грункфусс появляется в чёрном туннеле на стене, примерно в середине ночи (где-то в 4 часа). Медленно вылезает из дыры, пока вы смотрите в планшет. Чтобы замедлить его передвижение, смотрите в планшет как можно меньше. Глаза на камере 5 могут помочь - сколько их осталось, столько поднятий планшета нужно, чтобы он атаковал. Если он уже высунул свои руки, ногу и начал открывать рот, считайте, что игра окончена, ибо через несколько поднятий планшета он с криком убьет вас. Его скример похож на скример Мангл. Во время нападения видна кровь на зубах и видна "вторая" челюсть и слюни, что выглядит довольно противно. Grunkfuss's_screamer.gif|Скример Клоуна 2015-03-15_00009.jpg|Клоун лезет. 1 стадия 2015-03-15_00011.jpg|2 стадия 2015-03-15_00013.jpg|3 стадия. Высунул руку. 2015-03-15_00015.jpg|4 стадия. Высунул вторую руку 2015-03-15_00017.jpg|5 стадия 2015-03-15_00019.jpg|6 стадия 2015-03-15_00023.jpg|7 стадия. Засветились глаза. 2015-03-15_00024.jpg|8 стадия 2015-03-16_00006.jpg|Предпоследняя стадия. Высунул ногу и приоткрыл пасть. Golden Flumpty '''Golden Flumpty' (рус. 'Золотой Шалтай')'' — последний, шестой антагонист в игре. Аналог Золотого Фредди. Он появляется неожиданно (как и свой прототип - Золотой Фредди), в совершенно любое время, однако, в отличие от своего предшественника, не крашит игру. Чтобы избавиться от него, просто поднимите и опустите планшет. Является золотой версией Шалтая. Во время нападения у него появляется чёрные полосы под глазами, и также видна "вторая" челюсть, как у Грункфусса. GF_Sream.gif|Скример Золотого Шалтая Goldenflumptywithgrunkfuss.jpg|В офисе вместе с Клоуном Факты *Если нажать на кактус, который стоит в нашем офисе, он скажет - ''"I'm a cactus" (рус. "Я кактус"). Это отсылка ко всей серии FNaF, в которой, если нажать на нос Фредди на плакате, он издает звук. *Если нажать на нос Роналда Макдоналда на стене, он скажет "Honk". *Также если нажать на плакат с надписью "DOG", то плакат скажет "Bark" (рус. "Гав" или "Лай"). *Судя по картинке, после проигрыша и сковороде с глазами в игре можно сказать, что все персонажи-антагонисты питаются, в основном, глазным белком. **Интересно, что в отменённой игре One Week at Flumpty's должна была быть камера, на стенах которой должно было написано "Eye for an eye" (рус. Глаз за глаз). *Есть предположение, что Красный человек - это демоническое существо. *У всех персонажей во время скримера меняется внешность (у Бобра, Грункфусса и Золотого Шалтая внешность меняется частично). * Говорят, что эта игра - одна из самых лучших фанатских игр в серии FNaF. * В газете, которую читает Бобр, упоминается о человеке, что выпил лаву и остался жив. Есть предположение, что это и есть Красный человек. * Ещё есть одно шуточное предположение, что Бобр, выходя из туалета бежит за туалетной бумагой, так как, когда он выходит из туалета, рулон с бумагой исчезает. ** Доказательством является то, что в газете Бобра написано "Твой худший кошмар: бежать за туалетной бумагой!". **Однако "Your worst nightmare is running out of toilet paper" также переводиться как твой худший кошмар - окончание(?) туалетной бумаги. * Если записать момент, когда Бобр бежит по коридору, и остановить в нужное время, можно заметить, что у него вместо ног лезвия. * Когда Бобр сбежал из туалета, то на бачке унитаза можно увидеть надпись "I've run out" (рус. "Я выбежал"). Это, скорее всего, пародия на надпись "It's Me!" (рус. "Это Я!") в пиратской бухте во FNaF. ** Фраза "I've run out" также переводиться как у меня закончилось (что-либо), например: "I've run out of toilet paper " переводиться как у меня закончилась туалетная бумага. * Когда Бобёр нападает на игрока, его зубы становятся жёлтыми, а во всех остальных случаях они белые. * Если прокрутить стадии передвижения Грункфусса, то можно увидеть анимацию. * Возможно, отключенная камера является отсылкой к локации Kitchen (CAM 6) в FNaF 1, которая тоже не работала. А её включение на то, что якобы в Custom Night поставить интеллект аниматроников 6/6/6/6, то она заработает. * Во время скримера Грункфусса можно заметить, что в его рту есть что-то похожее на эндоскелет. Однако, скорее всего, это его вторая челюсть или слюни, как бы грубо это не звучало. * Во многих обсуждениях ведутся большие споры на тему "Как самая лучшая фанатская игра по мотивам FNaF?". Обычно среди этих фанатских игр сравнивают именно ONaF и FNaTI. * В газете Бобра можно увидеть старую аватарку ютубера Markiplier'а. * Перед скримером Золотого Шалтая (и при появлении) можно увидеть обычного Шалтая , изменяющего свою внешность: 1) Обычный Шалтай. 2) У Шалтая белые глаза, без зрачков. 3) В районе лица появился рот с белыми зубами и трещины, рядом написано "HIDE" (рус. "Скрыть", "Скрывать"). 4) Открыт рот и видно зубы, темные глаза и полосы до низа тела, также все тело в трещинах (надпись на том же месте). Такая галлюцинация еcть во FNaF с надписью "It's me!" (рус. "Это я!") с Фредди, Бонни и Золотым Фредди. * Когда у игрока батарея иссякла, то отключаются только двери. Однако вы становитесь уязвимыми для антагонистов, и с поднятием планшета они атакуют. Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры